Respire
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: During a series of intimate, passionate encounters, Alex finds out yet another thing that Piper secretly enjoys in bed. Vauseman Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Wow, it's been a while, huh? I know, I know, I have noticed that a few of you guys have been asking me to come back to the fandom, lol, but I have been busy with other things and, believe it or not, I still haven't finished watching the fourth season of Orange so... Yeah, if you were expecting something about it, sorry guys, it's still on hold :P

However, I am back here with Vauseman and with an idea that has been in the back of my mind for a very, very long time.

It is actually a headcanon that I have about Piper, or well, about a kink that I don't know why but I feel like Piper would probably enjoy, especially with Alex for the whole trust issue.

It is probably going to be just a two-shot, of pure smut in case you still had doubts, lol, and it is going to be very kinky. And with _kinky_ I mean...

 **Warning:** contains strap-on/feeldoe use, vaginal sex, _anal_ sex and... light choking.

That's right.

So if some of these things aren't your thing, that's okay, just don't read it, simple as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black.

As always I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

And now, if after all the warnings there is still someone left who is interested in this smut fest...

Enjoy

* * *

The first time it happens it's not exactly intentional.

The touch is more of a light brush, a caress that lingers for a heartbeat longer on the delicate spot before your hand continues its travel further down her body. Fingers tracing a defined collarbone, skimming across the pearls of sweat that have gathered and are shimmering on a heaving, reddening chest, with the intention to go lower and cup a small, soft, but incredibly responsive breast, and pinch delicately the hard peak waiting eagerly there for your attentions.

The contact doesn't last long enough, and the unintended hint of pressure that you apply is far from sufficient for it to be called as such, and to top it all, during that brief moment you are way too distracted by the hot, wet, velvety walls fluttering and clenching possessively around your fingers, and by the chant of your name falling over and over from glistening rosy lips like a prayer in between breathy moans, to pay closer attention to the way sapphire eyes already dark and filled with desire flash a few shades darker, and the way the already unsteady breath tickling your lips hitches in a faint gasp when your hand happens to squeeze just the tiniest bit around that slender, sensual neck.

Because really, that involuntary twitch in your hand that makes you do it could pretty much be just the result of your own arousal spiking up, or the one of your thrusts picking up speed and force as you instinctively start rolling your hips against the slim thigh that has intruded eagerly between yours, in a needy attempt to find relief against your own throbbing center.

So no, during that moment, when you are lost into that searing grasp of passion, you miss the couple of tiny reactions that you have elicited from Piper without meaning to, and honestly, after you give a couple of well calculated thrusts and make her come with several powerful spurts of wetness that cover your hand and stomach and thighs, leaving her sated and satisfied and utterly spent as you gather her in your arms and she lays happily there curled half on top of you, purring like a kitten, you doubt that she has registered that touch at all.

Or at least that's what you think.

 **. . .**

The second time it happens you aren't facing her.

It is one of those positions that Piper has managed to persuade you into trying.

Usually, you don't like not being able to see her face when you are having sex, but you have to admit that there is something in having her bent over in front of you like this; on the bed, on her knees, with her back to you, holding tightly onto the headboard. Shamelessly offering herself to you.

And of course, you are strapped. Buried to the hilt inside of her. Pumping your hips towards the third orgasm, slowly, with full deep long strokes as you lean forward and whisper a string of dirty, promising things in her ear that makes her clench so impossibly tight around the shaft of the toy resting inside of her, and that if it wasn't for the embarassingly amount of wetness that is running freely between both of your thighs, you would hardly be able move at all.

"You have been thinking about this all day, haven't you?" You ask her, and even if she can't see the wicked smirk that tugs at your lips, you know she can perfectly hear it in your voice.

She shivers in response, maybe because of the way your breath tickles that sensitive spot behind her ear, or maybe because of the way you rake your fingernails up the back of her thigh at your next thrust, all you know is that whatever you have done makes her release a whine. A pitiful needy moan that escapes from her lips in between a broken gasp, but when she answers and turns her head over her shoulder to look at you with lust filled half lidded eyes, pulling herself up a bit before pulling you closer to her by reaching up with one hand and tangling it in your hair, there is no trace of shame or embarrassment on her face or in the "god yes" that she whispers right before you close the remaining gap to claim her lips in a hot, messy, wet kiss that gets returned with the same voracious passion.

And it is right then, that your hand, from cupping her jaw, slides lower and closes once again unintentionally around her throat. Unconsciously searching for a further support, for a better grip besides the other one you have on her hip while you thrust forcefully into her from behind and keep her firmly in place while you kiss her. It is right in that moment that you feel something stirring inside you.

A sort of whisper in between a memory and a deja vu that flares brightly from a hidden pocket of your mind, nudging at the edges more and more persistently, and it is that something that makes you squeeze lightly your fingers for a couple of seconds.

And that's it.

Piper is forced to tear her lips from yours.

"Oh God Alex, _yes!"_

It comes out like a sob, a strangled cry of pure delight that escapes through clenched teeth. And since you haven't changed the rhythm of your thrusts or the angle of them, you realize immediately what has caused that sudden intense response.

A reaction that spurs you on like you never though could be possible.

And for Piper, evidently, a gesture that makes her come within the next two thrusts.

Very loudly.

Rocking her hips back against you to take you as deep as possible while your other hand sneaks between her legs to stroke the hardened little bud of nerves nestled between her soaked folds.

You haven't realized how close you were until now, until you see and feel her come apart in your arms, shivering, screaming your name to the ceiling, covering your thighs and the sheets with her release.

It's too much.

You manage just one last unforgiving harsh thrust before letting go, clenching repeatedly around the part of the toy resting inside you as you follow Piper over the edge.

The pleasure hits you with such an unexpected devastating force that by the time you regain some sort of awareness, you find yourself on your back, having no idea how you got in such position, but suspecting that it must have been Piper's doing. Piper, who is hovering above you, making her way down your body in between sweet, enthusiastic kisses, gently removing the toy from between your legs and eliciting just a muted groan of light discomfort from you at the loss that she soothes with more kisses and teasing nibbles on your navel as she slides lower and lower with the clear intention to settle between your legs and probably eat you out for the next century or so to show her immense appreciation for your previous devoted attentions.

Your mind is still way too fuzzy, and the fresh wave of renewed desire that you can feel pooling between your legs combined with having Piper laying kisses all over your body with that purpose that gets more and more explicit the lower she goes, makes it very hard for you to think. But even in this conditions and with this sort of wonderful distraction you realize that you must have done something very very right earlier. And this time you remember exactly what it was. Deciding to add a specific note into the colorful folder containing all the kinks and naughty things that you and Piper have discovered and experimented with in bed. Tucking that information away under the _"most likely"_ column just in time, because in the moment Piper settles between your parted legs and gives the first slow, long lick through your folds, starting from your opening and going all the way up until she wraps her lips around your clit, the world turns too bright to see or feel or think about anything else besides the way she starts sucking you softly and so expertly in her mouth.

Once again, you get deprived from any resemblance of your usually impeccable speaking abilities, and the only sounds that escape from your mouth are the deep groans rumbling in your chest mingled with something resembling your lover's name as you tangle your fingers through silky blonde hair and roll your hips forward in search for more of the delicious warmth offered by that talented mouth.

 **. . .**

The third time that you do it, it is not during one of your searing moments of blinding passion.

This time it is slow, patient, overly gentle. With a lot of kissing and gazing into each other eyes, and with a fair amount of "I love you's" slipping in between breathy moans.

To make it short, you are making love.

Doesn't matter that you're buried almost all the way into her other opening instead that in her pussy.

It's still all much more sappy than the rest of your usual encounters, but you are both definitely cherishing every single second of this moment. And there are many ways you could exploit make it even more pleasurable, especially for Piper.

Because wearing a toy means that your hands are free to do all the sort of things that she enjoys most.

You could let one travel down the plane of her stomach or tease the inside of her thigh before reaching her center and start playing with her straining clit.

Or you could slip lower and gather the juices pooling at her entrance before pushing inside of her and search for that sweet spot against her front wall.

But she is taking more than enough pleasure from your slow, steady thrusts, and you know that something like that would make her come way too soon, not to mention that you would be indulging yourself by slipping inside of her, craving the feeling of her velvety inner muscles clenching as possessively around your fingers as she is clenching around the toy buried in her other tight opening.

Divert your attention from her center and start playing with her rosy, very responsive nipples, maybe pinch them a little before taking turns between them with your mouth, is probably the image that appeals you the most at the moment. The fair compromise that will make her a delightful mess of increasing moans and pleas beneath you and bring her to the apex at an appropriate pace.

Although, there might be... another option.

Because just when that compelling image flashes in your mind, another one takes its place and flares even brighter. Burning with that unique spark that only something new and just barely discovered can hold.

The temptation is just as hard to resist as the sudden itch in your palm at the idea of doing it. And you have no reason to hold back.

So you let your hand find its way along her side and ribs, over her breast, and further up, until you reach the elegant column of her throat and wrap your fingers around it in a loose grip.

So loose that Piper doesn't even seem to register it as something other than a caress. Blue eyes remaining blissfully closed while her lips part in another breathed moan when you go in a little deeper at the next thrust.

There is a certain tentativeness in your own touch at first that isn't lost on you.

It's experimental, as if to prove a theory of something you are not yet one hundred percent sure about. But as soon as you gain some confidence and squeeze lightly, Piper's eyes snap wide open, and you are absolutely thrilled when the response that you receive a heartbeat later when you squeeze just a little more is a loud gasped moan and a shiver that crawls all the way down her spine, making her clench even harder around you for that hot second.

You can't even help but smirk a little.

Because now you have your confirmation.

But just to be sure, you do it again, carefully, but with more purpose, and the response is even more exquisite.

A breathy, sobbed "oh God" falls from Piper's lips as she tilts her head back and arches her spine, as if offering more of herself to you while her hands grip harder at your hips, blunt fingernails digging into your skin with that perfect pression that mingles pain and pleasure. Her breath gets a little more shallow, and yes, you can also feel her pulse accellerating and stuttering right under your fingertips.

She looks absolutely delighted. Lost in the oblivion of pure bliss, and you groan in front of that sight. So beautiful. So invigorating that you are unable to stop your hips from picking up a slightly faster pace and go just a little deeper with each thrust.

And maybe it's just that, the change of pace and depth, but it's something so minimal that you can't help but wonder if it could really be the mild pression you are applying with your hand around her neck the gesture that within another minute makes her a panting restless mess beneath you.

All you know is that just after a couple of more thrusts and another squeeze of your hand, her mouth falls open, blue eyes clouded with lust flutter shut and roll into the back of her head.

And this time, when you feel her body go impossibly rigid for a long intense second before convulsing with a chocked scream an heartbeat later, her orgasm catches you completely unprepared.

But it seems like you are not the only one.

It is so sudden and violent that you are thrown off balance for a moment, but you don't stop what you are doing, immediately reasuming your steady thrusts after that inital faltering second of surprise, drinking in the sight of pure, unaltered pleasure washing over Piper's face. Lips parted, features shaped in ecstasy and... pale skin reddening by the second.

Instinctively, almost frightened that you might have gone too far without realizing it, you go to pull your hand away when you notice the spreading deepening blush and the vein bulging threateningly in her neck, but you don't get the chance to loosen your hold more than a notch that Piper's hand comes up to cover yours, urging you to keep it right there. And honestly you don't even know if the shaky, uncoordinated gesture is even a completely conscious one.

You are just too stunned by the sight unfolding in front of you, by the feeling of her pulse jumping forcefully under your thumb, and most of all, by the sudden gush of that familiar warmth that spills from deep within her to wet your stomach in a series of powerful spurts.

This is a first on so many levels, and it really takes everything you have to not give in to your own need at the wonderful sensation of your skin getting coated with her release and thrust harder, faster, forget that you are supposed to take her much more gently and carefully in this position, but the last thing you want is get lost in the feeling, reach your own pleasure and risk hurting Piper in any way while riding it.

So you hold back.

Because you can.

Because there will be time for you later.

And because right now you are savoring her orgasm as if it is your own. With breathless awe. Watching as her body tenses, convulses and shivers, and then finally, after what feels like entire minutes but must have been not more than twenty seconds, Piper takes in the first gasp of air.

And that's the most delicious sound that she has made all evening.

A shuddering, broken moan that turns into a long breathy sigh when her orgasm tappers off and her body starts humming and occasionally twitching with the more gentle waves of aftershock.

You make sure that she rides them all in full, slowing down your thrusts to just a minimal roll of hips and releasing your grip around her neck when you feel the hand that was holding yours there in place go gradually limp as her entire body finally melts with exhaustion.

Thoroughly fucked is one of the top favorites looks that you love seeing on her. One that Piper wears as well as her own skin.

It gives you that deep sense of satisfaction and odd pride that nothing else will ever match with the same intensity.

You drink in the sight, framing the picture and adding it to all the others that you hold preciously in your mind, taking advantage of her boneless state to slowly pull out of her, very carefully, stopping whenever you hear a soft whimper, feel her tense a bit beneath you, or see a wince of discomfort cross her face.

Luckily you manage to do it without much trouble, making a quicker work with removing the toy from yourself then before tossing it somewhere on the floor. Cleaning it will have to wait, right now you just want to gather a still recovering, panting Piper in your arms.

But it seems like she beats you to it.

Unable to contain the quiet chuckle that rises from your chest when she pulls you eagerly on top of her, searching for the comforting warmth of your body against hers while claiming your mouth in an impossibly tender kiss filled with infinite sentiment.

It makes your heart do a little flip inside your chest and smile against her lips, even wider when she hooks one leg around your waist and starts running her foot along the back of your thigh.

"God Alex..." It's the first thing that she says. Her voice coming out as nothing more than a breathless whisper when, after a long minute of kissing, you pull back.

There is a smirk, and a teasing, cocky "Just Alex is fine, Pipes" ready on your lips, but you don't get the chance to say anything that she asks you, "Did I really just...?" She leaves the rest suspended as she glances down between you two, more specifically at the bedsheets where the traces of the apex of her pleasure are clearly visible in a wide wet patch.

She bites her lip. And blushes the most endearing shade of pink when you conclude the question for her. "-come from anal penetration?" You ask her, an eyebrow arched, and the smug little smirk tugs wider at the corner of your mouth despite your best efforts to contain it. "Yep, you really just did kid."

If the playful way she rolls her eyes and snorts is any indication, then she probably already expected that kind of smugness coming from you, but she still smiles amused, and despite the quickly fading shade of mild embarrassment coloring her cheeks, she doesn't even look so shocked by the fact that she managed to come for the first time _exclusively_ by that kind of penetration. Not as much as you were when it happened actually, just a little surprised.

And while you know that you have been careful, when you see her squirm a little and notice a brief wince contorting her features, you get that stirring feeling of concern and guilt rushing hot and uncomfortable in your stomach.

You pull back from her with a start.

"You okay Pipes?"

Maybe it is the real worry in your voice, or the way your eyes flicker immediately down to her throat, scanning for some sign, for the lingering print of your hand or a forming bruise on pale creamy skin when you see her swallow a little harder, or maybe the combination of all those things that gives away which your real concern is about.

What you don't expect however is the shy smile that she flashes you and the open admission that leaves her lips. "I loved it, Al."

It is sincere. And the way her eyes don't waver when she locks them so intensely with yours, confirms it.

You know that look.

You see the honesty and reassurance it there burning bright in that ocean of blue. But still, this time it isn't enough to ease the tight knot of concern in your stomach that makes you practically blurt out in a rush, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Usually you are much, much more controlled than this. Much more confident and composed. But the sudden thought - the real possibility - of having hurt Piper and not in one of your usually fun ways, makes you feel sick.

But Piper just shakes her head no and smiles wider at you.

That smile that is both raw affection and desire.

That smile that you'll never admit but makes your heart trip over itself every time and never fails to send a rush of warmth straight to your core.

That smile that says _you could never hurt me, Al._

But it is only when she reassures you with a clear "no," and explains her squirming with an understandable "I'm just a little sore," that you allow yourself to breathe more easily again and settle back down on top of her as she continues.

"It was perfect Alex. And it definitely made it even more... _intense._ " She stresses with a dreamy sigh and at hearing that you can't help but laugh, relieved, happy, undeniably pleased, finding yourself being more than a little hopeful when after a minute you finally decide to ask her, "And... Is it something that you would like to explore more... _extensively?"_

Despite your mischievously arched eyebrow, there is still a trace of hesitation in that question, but Piper's answer comes with none. And once again it is the same considerate one that you have received every time you have asked it to her whenever you discovered some new kink she enjoyed.

"Only if you are comfortable with it."

And there it is. As expected.

"Oh believe me kid, I am." You tell her at last, reminding her that you are always willing to try anything with her.

Vibrant blue eyes sparkle brightly as a wide smile spreads across her face, and you are absolutely delighted by all that enthusiasm.

"Well, I believe that settles it then." She says and you are already halfway to pull her into another kiss to seal that deal when suddenly she stops you. "But not now." She says, taking advantage of your brief moment of confusion at her resistance to flip you over and straddle your hips, grinning down at you from a position that for how alluring it is seeing her in, will always belongs to you. "I haven't forgotten about you, and I know you still need to come." She whispers knowingly in your ear and you groan, because she has a valid point.

You had almost forgot about the throbbing between your legs, but it seems that Piper really hasn't. And honestly, once you register and aknowledge that pulsing need again, you can't even think about suppressing it any longer, and when Piper slids one hand between your bodies, she gives you the ultimate proof with the lightest touch.

"Fuck." You groan as your hips buck forward of their own will when her fingers slid lower between your folds.

"Oh Alex..." She gasps softly upon feeling how wet you are. How desperately ready you are, before looking at you with those deep blue eyes that are already turning a few shades darker with the unmistakable haze of desire.

"Please," She begs you then, so softly, so vulnerably, so... _needy._ "Tell me what you want."

Jesus... All that affection, all that physical raw need to please you in any way she can and take pleasure from the one that she offers to you, the visible eagerness and ache that you register on her face as she waits for your answer... _Fuck._

You run a hand in her hair and pull her down for a deep, hungry kiss that leaves you both a little breathless.

"Let's start with you mouth for now." You whisper hotly against her lips when you part, smirking wickedly when you feel her shiver with want and approval at your demand, even harder when you continue, "But try not to come all over yourself while you are at it." You warn her with the deepest, most seductive tone you can manage, knowing well the effect it can have on Piper, "I know how much licking my pussy turns you on, you slut."

The term has become one of endearment in your bubble of intimacy, and it holds nothing but pure affection in the way it rolls so easily on your tongue, and those words, combined with the simple, tender gesture of stroking her jaw, has Piper unconsciously roll her hips against your lower abdomen and suppress a moan in in the back of her throat as turns her head to kiss and suck briefly at the center of your palm before meeting your gaze with sparkling, smiling blue excitement and purring an obedient, "Yes, mistress."

And fuck, you don't know which is the most sexy thing. If the way she just called you or the lust filled lip biting look that she flashes you before she buries her head between your legs.

If in that breathless second that separates you from her mouth you find an answer, it gets thrown out of your mind in the moment the slippery warmth of her tongue wraps so exquisitely around you.

* * *

 **I don't know why in my imagination Alex is always some kind of dominatrix and Piper is her perfectly trained queen of sub. They just... give me that sort of vibe.** **Anyway, I feel like I should say something about the whole chocking practice, and by that I mean that it can be as enjoyable as it can be dangerous, so don't do it if you don't know how to do it safely and if you already know how to do it then** _ **be smart**_ **about it guys. For real. That's why I'm taking another chapter to explore the whole thing :) So... that being said, consider this first part as an appetizer :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!

Whoa! I can't say how happy you made me with your warm and welcoming coming back to the fandom, seriously! You guys are all so kind and I can't believe the response that the first chapter of this two shot idea I had has received! I'm... truly amazed, and I don't know what to say except that I'm immeasurably glad you have enjoyed it so much, and that I also feel so very flattered by all the wonderful things you have left in your comments and reviews. You are incredible :)

I know it's been some time since I posted this, and you know that I have left you all hanging, but I wasn't kidding in the previous chapter when I said that it was just an appetizer. As you probably have already noticed this chapter is the main course and it is huge, filled with smut.

The warnings from the previous chapter applies here too, so expect: butt stuff, insertable toys, a bit of rough play, mild choking and some dirty talk and name calling, too.

And now, since I don't want to keep you for a second longer, I'll leave you to this very, very long chapter :)

Enjoy

* * *

Your reading material changes drastically during the next few days, going from your usual historical novels and biographies, to BDSM articles and manuals. Surprised not only that you have actually been able to find something at the library you usually go to, but that the section reserved for such material is... unexpectedly vast.

Inevitably, you end up getting much more stuff than what you are probably going to need, telling yourself that it isn't because there are descriptions and... interesting pictures of some other practices that you are curious about and that you are also pretty sure some would intrigue Piper as well. But for the moment you decide to focus on the reason that got you seeking for this kind of reading in the first place.

Piper doesn't know anything about this little research of yours, but you have come to the conclusion that if you want to do that thing again, and you really, _really_ want to, given how intensely Piper has responded to it, you want to do it right, properly, as safely as possible, and of course you want to learn about how to do it so that you can also make it as pleasurable as possible, although, you soon find out that starting from the articles that have more medical insight in them, wasn't such a good idea after all.

Or... Thinking better about it, maybe it was. Because the whole purpose of this, the last thing you want to do, is get carried away and hurt Piper.

So you read everything that there is written about windpipes and carotid arteries and all the implications and potential dangers that this kind of... practice in the bedroom could lead to if done inadequately.

Some are terrifying, almost enough to make you reconsider the whole thing. But then you read about all the chemical stuff that happens when - carefully - applying pression on those arteries, briefly slowing down the flow of oxygen to the brain, and how this has an effect of lightheadedness while heightening sensations, especially the ones on very sensitive very responsive areas, and the whole thing turns out to be kind of fascinating, making you wonder if Piper felt like this when you have wrapped your hand around her throat and squeezed lightly... Then you remember, with a surge of pride, how she came all over you in those three different occasions when you did it, even if tentatively and inexpertly, and realize that you must have done something that felt undoubtedly good.

You feel definitely more confident about the whole thing when you have gone through all of that material. Knowledge is a powerful thing that can have that effect after all. And the things you have learned, the effects you now know that practice can have, how wonderful it can really feel when the touch is combined with the right technique and pressure, makes you want to try it again.

And of course, Piper turns out to be more than enthusiastic about it.

You have never planned a sex encounter before.

The ones between you and Piper have all always been moments of passion that culminate into an entanglement of limbs and lips and tongues and mingled moans and groans of pleasure.

But this time is different.

This time is more delicate. It will require more self control, especially from you, but you already know that it won't certainly lack of that flaming passion that always wraps around you and scorches you both with its intensity whenever your bodies collide together so magnificently.

"Just tell me how you want to do it when you are ready." You tell her eventually one day when you feel ready enough, and you are not even one bit surprised when Piper's answer comes with a deep passionate kiss that steals the air from your lungs and fills you with the same excitement that you have seen flash in those bright blue eyes an heartbeat before.

You can't even help but smile into that kiss full of raw enthusiasm and eagerness.

She ends up teasing you for the entire day.

With a string of daring innuendos, lingering touches and generally acting more cheeky than she knows it is wise to do around you. But it is all on purpose. All part of a dance to trigger that instinct, that primal need, that you find hard to fight when it comes to Piper and the promise of a good, long, hard fuck.

It all culminates later in the evening, and as expected, there is a vast selection from your collection of toys waiting for you on the nightstand when you get into the bedroom after your turn in the shower. Piper got out early and you suspect it was to prepare all of this.

She has selected the one that has become your favorite feeldoe.

A small sized butt plug.

The ever present bottle of lube that comes along with it.

And...

Ropes.

There are also a couple of condoms, because for how much they can make you grimace and shudder with mild revulsion, you do share Piper's same concerns about hygiene in case she would get in the mood and decide to... switch where she wants to be _fully_ penetrated.

And if that turns out to be the case, then you would be more than happy to oblige. But that's not the reason that has you suddenly frown and shift on your spot with a mix of concern and... uneasiness.

It is something that has more to do with the thick, rough ropes resting on the nightstand, where your gaze lingers pensively.

You are perfectly aware of how much Piper likes to be restrained, but usually, when you do it, you tend to use something softer, smoother, like a scarf, something that won't leave a sign on her impossibly delicate, easily bruisable skin, so you know that her choice to select those specific ropes isn't casual at all.

She wants this encounter to leave a sign for some reason.

A reminder.

Like the possessiveness that often assaults you, but this time in reverse.

And while, the fact that she trusts you so much that she is nothing less than one hundred percent willing with the idea of you having every drop of control over this, makes you feel tight in the chest as a strong flutter makes your heart skip a beat, for the very first time, you don't feel comfortable with the idea of using them considering what you are about to do.

"Is it too much?"

It is Piper's voice and that tentative, almost shy inflection in her question that pulls you out from your thoughts and diverts your gaze by the neatly folded ropes to meet her even more tentative expression. Lip biting, and skin flushing of a light pink all the way up from her neck.

You can't help but smirk a little.

"It looks like I'm going to be very busy," You tell her then, glancing between her and the toys on the nightstand before picking up the ropes to voice your doubt, "I'm just not so sure about these, Pipes."

You have both experimented so much with each other, gone into deep uncharted zones, you have given and taken pleasure in ways that no lover before ever did, and you have always respected each other boundries without feeling guilty or turned down. But when Piper looks at you with that reassuring smile and takes the ropes from you with just a soft, completely sincere and understanding "it's okay Al, you don't have to do it if you don't feel like it" you can't help but still feel a little bad for saying no to her.

Because, like always, you want this to be just like she has imagined it.

But you also want this to be totally safe. And that need of safety outmaches everything else. Because something about having her tied up while you engage into such a delicate, potentially dangerous practice, is a thought that doesn't sit well on your mind.

"Maybe when we'll have more practice with all this." You offer apologetically, letting the promise veiled in your words fill the silence as you flash her a lopsided smirk.

She grins, blue eyes sparkling with approval as she takes a step closer. "We are good with practicing."

In any other circumstance you would probably laugh, amused like only Piper is able to make you, but when she gets closer and then tugs you by the waistband of your night shorts to her, you can only arch a questioning eyebrow and try to turn your amused smirk into a scowl.

"Taking some more liberties, are we?"

"Mmh..." She purrs affirmatively, dipping her fingertips just under the waistband of your panties, but at least being wise enough to not go further down. "Maybe you should punish me."

And there it is. Totally unnecessary, as if you didn't already know that this is exactly what she was hoping to get, although it does have a certain effect hearing her say it out loud, and you are more than happy to play along.

"After the way you have been acting around me today? Always forgetting who is in charge?" You ask her before making a disapproving click with your tongue as you pull out her curious hand from your panties. "Maybe I really should. If only a good old fashioned spanking wouldn't turn you on so much."

With that you use your other hand to land a slap on her ass, not so hard to really hurt her, but sharp enough to earn you a yelp of surprise that fades and turns into a suppressed moan when you affectionately stroke the sensitive area.

"Or maybe I should put that clever mouth of yours to good use instead," You consider then pensively, "Then again you would probably love that, too, wouldn't you? Not much of a punishment for you I'm afraid."

At this she whimpers, and it is so damn satisfying knowing that you are receiving such an incredible response just with your teasing that it is hard to stop.

"You know what?" You continue with a sigh of pretended frustration, glancing back at the discarded ropes, "Maybe I should tie you up after all, and then go down on you until you will beg me to let you come."

And this... This does the trick.

A tiny gasp slips from her lips as blue eyes widen in both arousal and dread at the sound of that delightful threat. A bittersweet torture that you would both enjoy very much, especially Piper. So you are not so shocked when, after she licks her lips and steadies herself against you she meets your gaze with that starved desire you know well.

"Please..." She begs you, barely above a hushed whisper.

And God...

She is so easy.

Deliciously so.

But still...

"You'll have to beg me much more prettily than that if you want me to take you over the edge later." You warn her, deliberately dropping your voice into a low, deep murmur when you lean in closer to whisper in her ear, "But I know you'll find the right words and put to good use that double major in communication of yours, won't you Pipes?"

Whatever she was going to say in response to your derisive question is cut off when you pull back and claim her lips into the deep hungry kiss she was craving for.

This time, you don't fight her when she starts pulling almost desperately at your shorts, peeling them from your long legs with little regard before tugging at your shirt, seeking for your skin, for the heat of your body against yours. For that level of closeness and intimacy that even you can't deny any longer and that gets finally, finally satisfied when the last offending garment falls to join the messy pile on the floor and you lay Piper onto the bed. She parts her legs, more on instinct than anything else, when you crawl on top of her, and it is that same instinct that guides your hand at the apex of her thighs.

You groan into each other's mouth just at that first simple contact.

But God... She's already so wet. So slick. So warm and inviting.

It's nothing surprising, but the feeling is always so wonderful, and delectable that even this time it forces you to tear your lips from the softness of hers in order to breathe and fight the almost overwhelming temptation of pushing inside of her when you go lower and feel her opening twitch with want against your teasing fingertips while her hips try to roll forward.

She whines in frustration at her unsuccessful attempt to take you inside and you pull back with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't think so," You tell her, words hot and humid in the little space of your shared breath. "I know how eager you are to get me inside you already. I could wear one of the toys you chose and I would slide all the way in with just one single thrust, wouldn't I?"

Another whimper escapes, and a long shiver crawls up her spine.

"Y-yes."

"Well, too bad you are only going to get my mouth for now." You tell her, but that information certainly doesn't disappoint her, nor does the bite that you leave on her pulse point when you start making your way down her neck. It all just makes her a needy mess of increasing moans clinging hands and murmured "please". And of course, getting between her legs in between kisses before starting to lick and suck her in your mouth only makes her all the louder with her pleas and even more relentless.

You could have definitely tied her up. Enjoyed watching her struggle harder from the great view offered from between her legs, but you haven't, because you just love forcing her legs further apart, hold her hips down, feel the desperation in the way she cants them forward, digging her nails, almost painfully, into your scalp with shaky fingers as you bring her closer and closer to the edge before pulling back, slowing down, deliberately, just to make her crazy with need, to make her beg for your mouth, your fingers, your tongue inside of her, _anything_ you are willing to give her as long as you'll let her come.

You have always enjoyed taking your time in bed.

But you've never quite loved it so much as you do with Piper. The way she responds to your touch, even the most subtle and lighter one, is like nothing you have ever experienced before.

So insanely invigorating.

You could easily keep going for all day long with that equally sweet and salty flavor rolling on your tongue and dripping down your chin, wondering not for the first time how much more of her heady essence you could draw out of her.

You doubt that you'll ever find out. You have never been able to resist her for too long, nor have you been able to further delay that deep sense of satisfaction that floods your veins every time you push her over the edge.

So at her next broken, desperate "please", you give in to that need that is both yours and Piper's, bringing a hand beneath your chin and pressing two fingers against her entrance.

You glance up at her a heartbeat before you slip inside, and in that hot second, your gaze meets. Only to break when Piper's lust filled eyes roll into the back of her head in the moment you stretch her opening.

And the sight is just as exquisite as the sound that falls from her lips as soon as you fill her.

A sob of pure relief, that combined with the feeling of those fluttering velvety walls clenching so tightly around you that you can barely move at all at first, makes it all the more wonderful and worth the wait.

You might have left her waiting for too long though. Because she is so close already.

So ready to fall apart that as soon as you are able to move and immediately search for that sweet swollen spot against her front wall, her moans turn into little cries, her entire body starts tensing up, and then, just after you expertly curl your fingers a couple of times...

You manage to wrap your lips around her straining clit and suck her into your mouth just in time to catch the first wave of devastating pleasure that crashes into her, echoing around you with a shout of pure bliss that resembles your name, and accompanied by the feeling of a shaky hand on the back of your head holding you unnecessarily in place while you try to hold her hips down, with so much force that you know you'll leave some fingers-shaped bruises behind.

But that's okay.

The strength that you are using to hold her down is probably part of the reason that is making her come so hard in your mouth, arching off the bed so deliciously, and shaking so violently with every spurt of pleasure that you draw out of her, until everything slows down to weak pulses and twitching muscles. And you feel that familiar, deep satisfaction growing in your chest and swelling almost to a bursting point when you take the first look up at her.

She has to push you away with a weak shove and a protesting whine when you keep going, although much more softly, with just a few long laps to gather the rest of her juices when she is left as a spent, panting, empty but satisfied mess. You pull back with a final tender kiss on her clit and one last teasing nibble on the inside of her thigh that makes hiss softly.

Withdraw your fingers from inside of her and give up to that wonderful clinging wet heat is almost painful, but you do it. After all, you have other plans waiting. And even if Piper looks utterly spent right now, you know she will be ready to go again within another minute.

She proves you right when the hand that has been resting on the back of your head gives a faint little tug, a silent request that you know well and makes you smirk, barely managing to wipe your mouth on your arm as you crawl back on top of her before she pulls you up for the rest of the way and into a long, slow, deep kiss. Tasting the essence of herself lingering on your lips and tongue and moaning in your mouth at your mingled flavors.

Her body arches against yours and she all but shivers when you suck on her tongue, dominating it with yours, reveling in her almost immediate surrender, happily letting you set the pace until you are both out of air and forced to part.

"It was that good, huh?" You can't help but ask her, lips curling up on their own will into that self-satisfied smirk that you know makes Piper swoon.

She is still a bit hazy though, a bit drunk from the dissipating effect of her orgasms, endearingly so, when she answers.

"Mhm... Enough to want you again." She purrs, flashing you a slow grin, "But not before I get to return the favor." With that she tries to flip you over, one hand already on your navel with every intention to go lower and settle between your legs, and even if the thought of her touching you and showing all her appreciation is very appealing and sweet, you still stop her, just in time before you can rethink it.

A look of confusion crosses her face, furrowing her eyebrows, when you catch her wrist and run your thumb apologetically over the back of her hand.

"Later you'll have all the time you want," You tell her, leaning in to plant a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "I promise."

When you pull back however she still looks a bit reluctant, clear blue eyes pleading you softly, and you feel a protest coming, but when you stretch and reach for the feeldoe and the butt plug resting on the nightstand, her resolve crumbles and her entire body gives her away with a long shudder of desire.

"Can I at least help you with that?" She asks, and really, you can't resist that lip-biting lust clouded look or the "please" that she adds so submissively.

You laugh, and then allow her to help you

She does more than simply help however. Her hands wander and linger a little longer on your breasts, skimming across your stomach, and down the inside of your thighs before she picks up the toy and settles between your legs to insert the smaller blunt ended part inside you.

By the time you have finished, she is ready to go again.

The way her gaze lingers to that new... _thick_ addition, and the way she starts squirming on the spot are enough of a give away. But Piper is never subtle about what she wants, or even able to restrain herself when she wants that something really badly, and while you absolutely love when she gives in and jumps you, starting kissing you with such enthusiasm and desire, you remember about the other thing she wanted to include in this.

"Wait," Very reluctantly, you stop her, searching for the butt plug on the bed, "You still want this?"

Apparently you aren't the only one who almost forgot about it, but as soon as you find it and hold it up, Piper groans, deep in her chest, and shudders with want against you at the reminder and sight of it.

"God, yes please."

She is so accommodating. And she is behaving incredibly well. So much that you almost forget what kind of a teasing naughty little thing she has been for the rest of the day.

But you appreciate the effort, and are more than willing to give her all she wants and more.

Well... eventually.

For now you start with urging Piper on her back and reaching for the lube, getting a generous amount of it too, even though there is no need.

She is still so slick from your previous attentions that you could just gather some of the juices coating her center and bring them lower to her other tight opening, but you always prefer having some extra slickness if you can, especially for something so delicate.

You have done this more than enough times to know how to do it properly, but you still watch her face closely when you bring the plug to her other entrance and, gently, start to push in, looking for the minimal flash of discomfort, the slightest wince, but there is none, and after the light twitch that makes her brows furrow at the initial stretch, you are only met with a look that is just undeniable pleasure.

Eyes fluttering shut, bottom lip trapped between her teeth and a soft moan rumbling in the back of her throat.

Honestly, you don't think you'll ever get over that delicious sound that she makes whenever you penetrate her like this, or the expression that shapes her features so beautifully. It is different from when you are touching her, but always so wonderful. Knowing that you are making her feel good is your priority during your passionate encounters, but eliciting that look from her with something like this, is one of those things that spurs you on in a way you never thought was possible before.

"You okay?" You ask her softly when you have gone all the way in.

She nods, a shaky "y-yeah," slipping from her lips as she squirms a bit and catches her breath, slowly getting accustomed to that new, rather pleasant intrusion.

As always, you give her all the time she needs to adjust to it, but just after a minute her eyes flutter open and after a quick glance at you, they shift to the shaft standing hard and ready between your legs.

She licks her lips, and then swallows. Hard.

With the kind of hunger that you see perfectly reflected into those already darkening blue pools and notice in the way her hand twitches with the desire to reach out, pull you closer, on top of her, where you belong.

And you smirk at her barely controlled impatience.

"You eager little thing." You taunt her affectionately, letting a hand skim slowly up her inner thigh, deliberately stopping just a few inches from where she wants you as you lean in and kiss the angle of her jaw. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of your pussy, too." You promise her, but just when you are going to pull back, she turns her head and catches your lips with hers, and honestly, you have never turned down a kiss from Piper. Especially not one that is filled with so much need and burning desire.

You give in, groaning at the unexpected aggressiveness of her lips and tongue seeking for the battle of dominance she craves for. One that you don't wait to offer, answering with teeth and sucks that makes her moan in your mouth and shake beneath you as you settle more comfortably on top of her, pressing your whole body against hers and smirking into that kiss when you hear Piper moan in the back of her throat and feel her arching beneath you trying to get more contact with the toy nestled between your legs.

"Don't be so greedy," You admonish her, "you'll get it soon enough."

She whimpers but she also obediently - reluctantly - stops rocking her hips at hearing that sweet promise, and you are so pleased that you can only show your appreciation with a praise.

"Such a good girl." You tell her, purring the words against her cheek before planting there another kiss, "So obedient when she wants to be."

But you know very well what kind of effect such praises can have on Piper. And you might have done it on purpose, only to feel her shiver and restrain herself from squirming harder beneath you as she begs you with a vulnerable "please Alex."

"Please what?" You ask her, playing innocent and not even trying to fight the smug smirk tugging at your lips when you start to slide the head of the toy through her slick folds, delicately nudging her clit with every upstroke.

She gasps at the first unexpected - but definitely welcomed - contact. A sound that turns into a moan and then into a long shiver of desire that crawls all the way up her spine when you slide lower to tease her entrance with the tip.

A gesture that earns you yet another whimper, and another of her failed attempt at staying still, but somehow, she still manages to answer you.

"Please," She practically sobs and you almost feel bad for teasing her for so long, "Please, get inside me."

You could ask her for more, but she's been pretty specific, and knowing how desperate she is - and you do know _exactly_ how desperate she is - it would just be cruel. And honestly, you don't think you could wait much longer either. So you pull back only to settle more comfortably between her legs and pat her thigh.

"Spread for me, babe."

She does. Eagerly so. Spreading her legs wider than you expected. Offering you an exquisite view of her center, of her glistening slightly swollen outer lips and of the little, hardened bud of nerves nestled there. You can see the rosy tip, already exposed from beneath its tiny protective hood and twitching with its own heartbeat.

Fuck...

She is so ready.

A low groan rumbles in your chest in front of that magnificent sight. If you still had any more teasing left in you, after seeing this, is completely gone, replaced by the almost overwhelming need to stretch that waiting little opening and slide all the way inside of her, hearing Piper's breathing get more heavy and labored with every inch you push in until you'll be sealed together.

It is with that thought in mind that you take a hold of the toy resting between your legs, hearing Piper's shaky relieved sigh when you take pity on her and line up properly, purposefully, with her entrance.

You don't mean to, but she is just so slick that when you start to finally press forward, the tip and a few inches of the shaft just slip in. Piper surely doesn't mind, gasping softly for the sudden intrusion, rocking her hips forward on instinct to try to take more of you, and she would succeed if it wasn't for you holding her down.

You love her eagerness.

Always have. Always will.

But usually, for taking such liberties you would punish her somehow, but this time you really can't find it in you when you feel her tremble so hard with desire beneath you, hear her whimper with need and see her face twist with that look of pure bliss that takes over her features every time she is finally being filled.

You go in slowly, because you simply love too much seeing that expression on her face morph into something more and more beautiful with every inch you let slide into her eager pussy until and you are all the way in.

Her head falls back onto the pillows and her lips part with the most exquisite moan as her inner muscles clench possessively around you, so tightly that even if you wanted to, you couldn't move.

"So good Alex." It's the first thing she manages to say, " So good." A soft murmur that is followed by a shudder and a sob of immeasurable relief, just like the tear that rolls down the side of her face is only the result of how overwhelmed she is for all this after you have denied it to her for so long.

You lean in and kiss that wet trail away, smiling against her cheek when she takes advantage of your closer proximity to cling tightly onto you.

"You okay kid?" You murmur softly against her moist cheek.

She whimpers but nods her head vigorously, wrapping her legs around your waist to keep you closer, as if you could ever pull out now.

"You feel wonderful, Al." She says at last, and even if you can't feel her, not like she does, you can still _feel_ the whispered response of her fluttering inner walls; tiny shivers that run all the way up the shaft of the toy, making it twitch lightly against your clit, and _that_ feels indeed pretty incredible too.

Your imagination do the rest, and the visual stimulus, well... You glance down between your bodies, seeing her glistening outer lips fully parted to make space to the thickness splitting her open, glistening with her juices, and if that sight isn't enough to make your desire skyrocket, the one of her face shaped into such a bliss expression makes you clench, hard, against the part of the toy resting inside of you.

She looks so, _so_ beautiful.

You could look at her like this for entire minutes, but when you meet those blue eyes, half lidded and filled with so much desperate, painful need, you know you can't indulge yourself in just admiring her, and at her following, breathed "fuck me" you can only comply, because it's one of the very few requests delivered almost as an order coming from your usually shameless submissive, that you'll never be able to deny.

But before you start anything, before you can allow yourself to let go and give both of you what you want, and before your mind will be too clouded by desire to think about anything else, you remember what this is about, what you are supposed to introduce into this passionate encounter.

And so, you make sure you have Piper's whole attention when you tell her,"If it becomes too much, or you want to stop at any moment for any reason, if you can't say our word, pat my arm a few times. Or my side," _or whatever other place your hand is,_ you don't want to limit her, but you know she has caught the general meaning. "Okay?"

Truth is, you and Piper don't need a safe word, a safe gesture or whatever. You have chosen it for safety, but never once used it. Because you know each other's body so well, along with the responses you can elicit, that if there is something wrong, you usually slow down or stop a heartbeat before the other can even acknowledge the actual discomfort.

And yet, even now, despite the warning, and your new knowledge about the spots where to put the right pressure and where not to, there still is a part of you that is concerned that Piper would be too caught up by her own desire that she won't be able to tell if it becomes too much and warn you.

But you trust her.

Just like she is trusting you with all this.

And so, when all she does is answer with a secure "yes, I will" and you see the reassuring sincerity into that loving gaze, you also feel some of those concerns lift from you.

And when she reaches up to stroke your cheek and adds a soft, but convincing, "I promise", that weight resting so uncomfortably on your chest, is lifted off completely, getting erased from your memory when Piper leans in and capture your lips into a tender kiss.

It starts very softly.

The seal of a promise.

But then, inevitably, it escalates and grows in something much more passionate and deep, that despite the hunger threatening to swallow you whole, you both manage to keep it slow, matching it with the rhythm of your hips when you start thrusting into her, just as slowly, pulling back until only the tip remains inside before rolling forward, wanting Piper to feel every single inch, wanting to stroke every last inch of her from the inside, bringing your bodies together until your sex is pressed right against hers and, with an addition roll of your hips, you can also apply a gentle pressure against her hardened clit.

"Oh, Alex..." She breaks the kiss, gasping, breathless, because she feels it, and she tries to bring you even closer, wrapping her legs around your waist, grinding further against you, gripping your hip, digging her nails in your ass cheek, hard enough to make you groan and picking up a slightly faster pace in front of all that eagerness, all that desire to feel you more.

And you give her everything you have. Occasionally, checking that the butt plug in still in place, and even if every time you do you find it just where you left it, Piper surely appreciates when you push it in a little deeper, feeling her inner muscles flutter wildly around you each time. You let your hands wander, running up her thighs, stroking the tender spot on the inside, following the curve of her side, feeling her shiver when you come across that particularly sensitive, ticklish area near her ribs before going further up, cupping her breasts, flicking your thumb across incredibly responsive nipples.

You mouth joins in too. Leaving the blissful warmth of Piper's, to kiss and lick and suck at every patch of skin you come across just like she scratches at every part of your body that she can reach.

It stings so deliciously, and you know that it will sting in the morning too, but you are not the only one who is going to come out sore from this encounter if you consider the sharper, harsher quality your thrusts are taking or the occasional bites that you leave on her breasts and neck to elicit the most exquisite sounds from her.

One day you are going to make her come by only sucking at her tits.

It's a challenge and a promise to yourself, one that Piper will be more than happy to help you keep.

But not tonight.

Tonight you have something else to try.

Your heart jumps against your ribcage with that sense of electric nervousness at the thought, but your hand, from doing all the sort of wonderful things to her breast, travels further up with no sign of hesitation, ignoring Piper's protests at the loss; whimpers that turn into a sharp gasp in the moment you wrap you fingers around her neck.

Blue eyes flutter open to meet yours, and you search into them, for a trace of some last minute uncertainty, a sign of discomfort, but there is none, just burning, consuming desire sparkling like gold at the bottom of those pools.

And that it's all you need.

You adjust you grip, remembering what you read, being very careful to not apply direct pression with you palm against her windpipe, but directing it instead at each side of her throat with your fingers.

You feel it right away.

That fast, regular thrumming beneath your fingertips. And there is something in it, in feeling it so clearly and steady, with the rush fueled by adrenaline and arousal, that is such an invigorating sensation.

And the response... Fuck, the response at your first tentative squeeze is even better than the one you have received last time.

She throws her head back, exposing more of her throat to you, lips parted and a faint "oh God" falling in ecstasy from them, and even if it comes out a little breathlessly, you are relieved that she can still manage to talk even like this.

With the confidence spurred by that reaction, you squeeze your fingers again, just for a couple of seconds, until you feel the fast flow of her pulse stuttering beneath your fingertips before releasing, watching Piper take in a sip of air as you do so with each repetition.

She remains purposefully breathless until you release, probably because it further hightens what she is feeling, and it's not the lack of air that makes her gasp, but more like the intensity of the waves that crash onto her and leave her out of breath for those couple of seconds until you release your grip, only to repeat it, again and again, with a rhythm that soon enough matches the one of your long, deep thrusts.

Squeezing when you go all the way in, and then releasing when you pull out.

It's steady, calculated, and the responses elicited from Piper are even better than the ones you were hoping to receive.

"God, you really like this, don't you?" You find youself asking her with a low dangerous growl that makes her shiver even harder beneath you, "Being taken like the greedy, needy, cheap whore you are."

It is just yet another attempt to see how more aroused you can get her by teasing her.

And you are not one bit surprised to see that it works.

"I love it," She admits much to your delight, openly, shamelessly, with a pink blush coloring her cheeks, and that only deepens when she begs you with a sobbed, "Please Al... More. Ha- Harder- _ah!"_

At first you think that the request is directed to the force of your thrust, which is already less gentle than usual and is getting even harsher. But then her hand comes to rest shakily on top of the one you have wrapped around her throat, and you understand instantly what that request was really about.

Your enitre body stiffens a bit at that prospect and your hips stutter in mid-thrust.

"Pipes, I-" You start to protest, but she interrupts you before you can put another word in, reading perfectly your concerns.

"You won't hurt me." She simply says, but you are still hesitant. Until her eyes lock intensely with yours and she adds, "I trust you."

Something swells in your chest at those simple three words, at the proud affection that you catch in that look...

And there is only one way you can answer to that.

You lean in and kiss her.

Hard.

With the kind of dominance that doesn't fail in making her melt and sigh in your mouth, and when you pull back from it, feeling a little more confident, you press your thumb and forefinger harder against either side of her neck, watching Piper's eyes blissfully roll into the back of her head with a breathed "yes" of pure delight, feeling her pulse jumping forcefully under your touch before you release.

It's incredible. Really.

Applying such a relatively light pressure in the right spot, make it last for the right, safe time and receiving back all these beautiful responses from her body is like nothing you could have imagined when you first, accidentaly, did this a few days ago.

Soon, she starts mumbling a string of "so good" and "yes Alex", and somewhere between a moaned "just like that Alex" and a gasped "yes right there", you realize exactly how close she is getting. How relentless she is becoming beneath you, arching into your touch, rolling her hips to meet each one of your thrusts and pressing down harder against you every time you reach between your bodies to make sure the other toy is still where you left it. It is, but the way she moans whenever you push it just a little deeper into her is irresistible.

Yes, she is getting very close.

Part of you really doesn't want any of this to stop any time soon, but, when at your next thrust her hips lift to meet yours and she rolls them, purposefully, in a successful attempt to give you more friction, you feel yourself throbbing against the now slippery base of the shaft.

Fuck.

She is close, and she is dragging you down with her.

Somehow, you have just managed to ignore that growing need pulsing between your legs for all this time, but that's no surprise that you did when your whole attention is still fully focused on Piper's pleasure, and on the sober control of your hand.

But now that you have acknowledged it however, you don't think you'll be able to ignore it anymore. And since you know Piper must have noticed it too, there is no way she is allowing you to hold back when you could share this and come together as one.

It's way too tempting.

And you groan at the thought as your hips pick up an even faster pace on their own will.

Piper appreciates immensely the new rhythm, and even more when you match the measured squeezes of your hand around her throat with it.

Try to coordinate every gesture while supporting yourself is getting harder with each second though, but you fighting those first signs of exertion and instead focus on feeling how tight Piper is getting around you with each thrust. Your bodies begin to grind together in perfect synch and the most delicious sounds start to rise from Piper's throat, adding to the wet ones of you sliding in and out of her and wrapping around you like the heady essence of your arousal lingers in the air.

It's really getting too much, and when Piper's eyes flutter open at your next particularly deep thrust and she begs you with a breathless "please Alex" raising her hand and placing it above yours to encourage you further while the other one grips more insistently your hip, urging you to keep going, harder, deeper, you know you can't delay this any longer and that you can't deny her what she desperately wants.

So you angle your hips, aiming for that specific spot against her front wall while ignoring how incredibly good it feels when the part of the toy hooked inside of you shifts as well in the most pleasant way and probably in the same spot as Piper's.

She gasps, a strangled little noise that turns into a series of increasing, more frequent moans.

She is right there. And just when you know that she is about to trip over the edge, you lean in and with a growling commanding voice you order her, "Come for me, _slut_."

With that, you give one last almost brutal thrust, going as deep as you can while, in the same heartbeat, you squeeze your fingers one last time, harder and for a few seconds longer.

If only you could have somehow prepared yourself for the sight that unfolds so stunningly in front of you...

Everything stills, her body goes impossibly rigid for an infinite second, and then she shatters into the million of pieces that is her orgasm.

It's relatively silent, muted by your squeezing hand, but her body screams out loud in pure ecstasy.

You can feel her inner walls going crazy around you, fluttering and clenching and refusing to let you go, her hands gripping your sides. Nails digging into your flesh, scratching hard enough to make you hiss, and leaving marks behind that she won't even remember leaving.

It is simply wonderful.

So wonderful that the combination of all those sensations at once turns to be too much, and yet the thing that is your undoing is feeling and watching the overwhelming intensity with which Piper's pleasure assaults her.

Unable to help yourself, you pick up a selfish pace, a bit more shallow than before, allowing you to grind better against the base of the shaft, groaning at the feeling of your clit throbbing at that glorious friction.

The blunt end of part of the toy resting inside of you shifts into an incredibly pleasing angle that hits just the perfect spot against your front wall. And with that perfect pressure, combined with the one of your clit against the base of the toy, and with watching Piper trashing relentlessly beneath you, drowning into her own pleasure, your body gives in.

With the last shred of coordination and strength you have left, you reach between your bodies, sneaking your free shaky hand lower to push the butt plug deeper into her ass just as you pump your hips with one last particularly harsh thrust, burying the last couple of inches left before grining desperately along the base of the toy.

Lips parted in a long, muted, breathless, strangled groan as every muscle tightens so much that it feels like your body is going to snap.

It doesn't. But the pressure growing in your lower abdomen finally bursts.

The stream of pleasure is devastating and so sense-counsuming that you don't even realize that you have just triggered Piper's second orgasm, barely feeling the first gush of warmth splashing against your stomach, but once you do register the wetness that keeps coating your skin with flood after flood, you start thrusting again, as best you can, going as deep as possible when you feel both her hands gripping your ass and urging you forward as you keep draw out everything she has and more, until the straining, exhausted muscles in your lower back and thighs force you to slow down.

Your movements become uncoordinated, unsteady, and everything is reduced to the grinding of your twitching bodies against the other's and the sound of your mingled labored breaths.

Your hand has gone limp at some point, and now you can only try to not let you body do the same inevitable end and land on top of her.

You fail, but Piper really doesn't mind, welcoming your comforting weight even as she catches her breath and occasionally shivers with the slowly fading waves of aftershock.

"You alright kid?"

It's the first thing you manage to ask after what feels has been an eternity, and the words are a bit slurred, but Piper's state is the first real concern that hits you when you start to regain awareness.

Piper on her part is still a bit out of it, but hums softly and nods her head in reassurance at your question.

In any other occasion that kind of answer would have been enough, but after a minute you force your eyes to open and take the first look down at her, just to be sure.

She looks okay. Well... More than okay actually, but you still check for some kind of injury, listen if there is something wrong with the way she breaths or swallows, but there is nothing, and when you ask her if she is feeling dizzy or something, much to your relief she shakes her head in negative with a dreamy smile curling her lips.

You notice that the only trace left by this activity - besides the many, many ones like scratches and stuff that you are sure you are both going to sport for a couple of days - is the barely visible, already fading imprint of your hand around her neck. You sigh inwardly in relief when, after a few more seconds, you see it disappears and turn into her natural skin color, gathering Piper in your arms and holding her close as she hums and snuggles happily against your side, picking her head up just enough to search your lips for a kiss.

You can't even help but grin at that, because it's just one of those tender, silent requests that you'll never turn down, not even when you are as out of breath as you are now.

You melt further into its softness, getting lost in the warmth of her mouth, but you also use that kiss as a distraction as you reach between her legs and gently, slowly, carefully, start to remove the butt plug, because you know that now must feel at least a bit uncomfortable, tossing it somewhere on the floor, but you don't pull out from her pussy for another few minutes. Because even though you know that she won't be able to go again any time soon - that you have successfully, proudly exhausted her - Piper still enjoys having you inside, after she came so hard, for a few minutes longer.

When you do pull out however, it comes with a fair amount of both whines of protest at the loss, and contrasting sighs of relief.

You put an end to them quickly enough, and then pull Piper further against you as she recovers.

There is.. something that you feel wrap around you every time you gather her in your arms like this after you have worn her out, that is just... so safe and familiar and cozy.

Sex with Piper brings you all of that and more, sure.

But this is... This closeness feels just so comforting and even more intimate, and you think it has to do with existing together in that soothing, quiet, post coital haze.

Sharing a few more kisses makes the descent much smoother, and once you have returned from your high and settled properly back onto your bodies you smirk, a little smugly against her lips when you hear her groan and feel her squirm a bit against you.

She is going to be plesantly sore tomorrow.

"So..." You try, you really do, but you are just too curious to know, "How was it?"

You kind of were expecting hearing her chuckle at that ridiculous question though.

"Fishing for compliments, Al?"

You roll your eyes at the heavy note of teasing in her voice but there is an undeniable smile tugging at the corner of your mouth. "You know what I mean."

She does, and luckily, she takes pity on you.

"Mh... It was..." She pauses, sighing deeply as she searches for the right words, but the only thing she comes up with that seems to be appropriate enough to express exactly what she felt, is a dreamy, "So fucking intense, Al."

And then you are the one who bursts out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, kid." You did too, immensely so.

But Piper just snorts at your answer. "Enjoyed it doesn't even cover half of it Alex. It was incredibly good and it felt... like it lasted much longer, too."

The smirk on your lips shapes into a full grin at that admission. "Something you would want to repeat then?"

This time the answer comes immediately and with no trace of hesitation. "Oh, absolutely."

"And... there are other things you feel _inclined_ to experiment with?" You ask curiously, arching a mischievous eyebrow at her and feeling kind of hopeful as you wait for her answer.

"Mh, I don't know," She muses, "Usually we end up finding out new things, don't we?" She asks scooting closer to you, burying herself deeper into the warmth of your embrace.

Your grin widens, because yeah, she's right. You surely do, one way or another.

But just because you can't resist the idea of tantalizing her a little further...

"You know, I might have some reading material about this kind of stuff actually."

This certainly picks up her interest.

"Really?" She asks lifting her head from your shoulder.

You nod.

"Mhm, I have taken a peak at some..." A pause, " Articles. And... since I already what you think about spanking and restrains, I skipped over to more... interesting stuff."

"Like?" She prompts you to continue, eyes sparkling with such bright curiosity that you have to fight the urge to chuckle in front of that look.

"Like..." You think about it for a few seconds until an image from one of the manuals flashes in your mind.

You smirk. "Nipple clamps?"

As expected, her eyes widen and darken into that beautiful shade of cobalt that you have come to associate with interest.

"Seems quite enjoyable." She purrs approvingly.

"Clothpins?" You venture a bit uncertain, and with good reason, because at this she wrinkles her nose in mild distaste.

"Too much."

"What about hot wax?"

And there it is again.

That look of intrigue and that excited smile curling her lips as she leans in closer to you. "Sounds... _hot."_

You chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind kid."

She grins but her look quickly turns from one of excitement and arousal for talking about colorful experimentations in bed, to something softer, warmer. A look that combined with the timid lip biting thing makes your heart stutter in your chest.

"You know," She begins, "I don't think I would enjoy any of these things if it was with someone who isn't you, Alex."

You know the feeling. You know exactly what she means, and your heart trips a bit all over itself at the next beat upon hearing such an open, proud confession. And honestly, you could tell her the same, you could say that many of the things you have done together you have never tried to do with anyone else before.

But Piper knows that, and you and her don't always need words.

Words go only so far, and what you and Piper have goes way beyond them, but you have found a way to express it, and this, _this_ show of mutual trust and and infinite, pure, raw, affection that you have deepened even further with tonight's love making, says everything you hope she feels every time you tell her "I love you."

If the way she is smiling at you right now even without you saying it openly is any indication, than yes, she feels that, too.

"I think we should take a trip to the sexy shop ." You ponder and her eyes lit up in an almost comic way.

"Can we get a whip this time?"

You almost choke on your own saliva as you sputter out a laugh.

Jesus...

What's with her and that spanking fixation?

Ugh.

Fuck it.

You love it. Can't deny it. And the image that pops in your head at her suggestion is definitely an interesting one.

"I'll be good, I promise." She adds then, doing her best to sound somehow innocent and not like the sex, greedy, thirsty little thing in heat that she actually is and always acts like around you, but that impression of innocence is very difficult to sell with the way she practically purrs the words against the corner of your mouth.

You smirk.

"Alright, but I'll get us a riding crop." You warn her, and then, lowering your voice you lean in and explain, "It will be easier for me to use when I'm taking you from behind."

If your subconscious goal was to get Piper jumping on top of you with a passionate deep kiss that tastes unmistakably like renewed desire, then you have just succeeded.

* * *

 **These two are just so ridiculously in love and so fucking thirsty for each other... Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
